


[Podfic] You Get What You Need

by RsCreighton



Series: The Places That Alone I'd Never Find [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, mentions of mpreg, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is not the omega you’re looking for. Or rather, he is, and you just don’t know it yet. In which Steve doesn’t always get what he wants, but at least he gets what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Get What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Get What You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894171) by [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11). 



> OMG, is this an Avengers podfic? It seems like forever since I've done one... and now I have soooooo yeah, for Tito11 who is wonder and such, and writes me lots of pretty mpreg... *glares pointedly at Tito* or she will AS SOON AS she finishes the story she just started, which is bound to be awesome... ^_^ sooo yeah!

You Get What You Need

By: Tito11

19:29

  
[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fsf1554h29nbb1a/You_Get_What_You_Need.mp3) (18 MB)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fsf1554h29nbb1a/You_Get_What_You_Need.mp3)


End file.
